favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
Lulu Amour
Lulu Amour (ルールー・アムール Rūrū Amūru?) is one of the employees of Cryasse Corporation, where she once worked as a part-time worker of the Azababu branch office until she began to develop a human heart while investigating the Cures and eventually sided with them. She added the surname Amour when she started her investigation of the Cures; before that she was only called Lulu. Lulu's alter ago is Cure Amour (キュアアムール?) and she is known as the Pretty Cure of Love. Info *Season:Hugtto! Pretty Cure *Age:Unknown *Gender:Female *Eyes Color:Violet *Hair Color:Lilac (Lulu), Lavender (Cure Amour) *Homeland:Cryasse Corporation (Formerly), Hagukumi (Currently) *First Appearance:Episode 1, Episode 7 (Major Appearance), Episode 13 (Lulu Amour), Episode 20 (Cure Amour) *Alias:R.U.R 9500, Cure Amour *Theme Color:Purple *Voice Actor:Yukari Tamura History Attacking The Cures she first attacked the Cures in episode 7, taking over for Papple while she was out on a date. She targeted Ranze Ichijou, using her Prickly Powerer to possess a computer and create an Oshimaida. While up in her UFO, she analyzed the Cures while they battled it, feeding the data to the Oshimaida and allowing it to easily defeat them. However, Cure Ange received a new Mirai Crystal, allowing her to grow stronger and throw it off before it was purified. Spying On The Cures Wanting to gather more information on the Cures, Lulu infiltrates Hana's home, rewriting her mother's memories and making her believe that Lulu is a friend's daughter. Despite this, Hana almost immediately accepts her as a friend. Appearance She has short lilac hair shaped like horns and pale skin, with violet eyes. She has a black cape that is dark red on the inside. She also wears a purple and black dress with black boots and arm warmers. When she's reprogrammed, she wears a shiny black bodysuit with metallic armor covering most parts of her body, including a gauntlet on her left arm that can become a laser cannon. When not in her villain outfit, her hair becomes extremely long and styled in two low twintails with the two strands previously worn up now worn down. She wears a gray off-the-shoulder top with loose elbow-length sleeves and bright purple straps and lining. It appears she also wears a dark gray sleeveless shirt underneath it. She also wears indigo shorts with a purple belt, long dark gray stockings, and bright purple shoes. She also wears a dark gray choker with a purple diamond shape in the front. When she becomes good, her clothes become lighter-colored and her headband and hair ties are yellow instead of black. Personality As an android, she follows instructions faithfully. Analysis is her strong point, so her advice is precisely calculated. She doesn't show much of her emotions. However, during her time of investigating the Cures, she starts to develop them. Abilities Lulu Amour Like her colleagues, she calls forth a victim's Prickly Powerer with the words "Hope for tomorrow, begone! Negative Wave!" (明日への希望よ消えろ!ネガティブウェーブ! Asu e no kibō yo kiero! Negatibu Uēbu!?). She can then turn this power into an Oshimaida with the words "I'm ordering you! Oshimaida!" (はっちゅう!オシマイダー! Hacchū! Oshimaidā!?). She travels inside a UFO-like ship whenever she goes to attack the Cures or summon an Oshimaida. She also appears to have the power to rewrite people's memories, making Hana's mother Sumire believe that she is a long-lost relative in order to infiltrate her home before taking on a human form. During her time as a human, Lulu is also shown to be incredibly intelligent and adept at sports. She can also quickly skim through books and store the information within quickly as well. She also has super speed and precision, allowing her to easily surpass the crowd at the supermarket and grab the eggs. However, because of her being an android, she lacks emotions, which contributes to her having almost no social skills. She starts to develop some as she spies on the Cures and befriends a girl named Emiru, the latter whom she stands up for against Emiru's brother. Cure Amour She transform into Cure Amour by using PreHeart along with Emiru. *'Heart Dance! '(ハートダンス Hatto Dansu?) Her main attack. She need PreHeart and Mirai Crystal to perform it. *'Amour Rock n' Roll' (アムールロックンロール?) *'Twin Love Rock Beat' (ツインラブ・ロックビート?) Her group attack with Cure Macherie, requires Twin Love Guitars to perform it. Trivia *Her model number is RUR-9500, "R.U.R." being a reference to Karel Čapek's 1920 play that was the origin of the word 'robot'. *She is the first Android to become a Cure. *Her birthday is on September 23rd, making her Zodiac sign Libra. *She is the the fourth villains who become a Cure, other being Setsuna Higashi, Ellen Kurokawa and Towa Akagi. Category:Hugtto! Pretty Cure Category:Hugtto! Pretty Cure Character Category:Antagonist Category:Female Category:Former Antagonist Category:Heroes Category:Cures Category:Protagonist Category:Cryasse Corporation